Spaceman Spiff
by dcmovie22
Summary: Far in the future, the human race struggles to defeat the alien menace. One by one, battalions fall at the feet of the slugs. One covert operation solider, earning the name Spiff, will make a difference and save mankind.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

Chapter 1: The Back-Story

The year is 2547. Earth still exists, but there happens to be no civilization on the planet. Craters mark the ground where houses stood. Ferris wheels for carnivals have fallen on the sides of skyscrapers.

Every part of Earth was dead.

Fortunately, the human race has survived. It goes on through space, conquesting and conquering worlds to call their home.

The human race is basically an army now. It now trains soldiers to risk their hides to save galaxies.

Regular soldiers go out on the field against the alien races that live on the planets humans seek.

Other soldiers are trained specifically for covert operations or special ops missions. These soldiers may work with a squad or fly solo.

Out of all these soldiers, one stands as the top ranked interplanetary explorer extraordinaire.

His name is Spiff.

Spiff has been assigned and completed 225 covert operations in his time in the force (approximately 6 years of experience).

This is how Spiff ventures off to save mankind from an untold evil.

This is how it begins.

_______________________________________

I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. They belong to Bill Waterson.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

With his blonde hair and blue spandex suit, Spiff walked down the hall. Shooting was taking place next to him, with lasers firing at alien targets. He was headed to the acting commander about a new assignment. Even if he hadn't an idea of the assignment, he knew it was important.

As he entered the room, the commander turned around. He had black hair, glasses, a huge, thick beard, and a commander's uniform on. He didn't look very happy.

"Spiff," he said, as Spiff stopped in front of him, "I've seen you in combat, Mr. Spiff, but I need your wits and cunning on this one. Spiff stood in front. "What's going on, commander?"

"It seems that a space troop we sent out on portal promptly 0200 hours ago has vanished on a strange, yet fascinating planet," the commander explained, turning around to his computer. "We haven't yet located the source of their disappearance, but I believe that you have the weapon and close quarters combat training required to find these soldiers and bring them to safety."

The commander turned around to Spiff, who was now reviewing the facts. "So," the commander said, "are you up to the challenge?" Spiff turned around, wondering how simple or difficult this mission would be.

After a couple of minutes, Spiff turned to the commander and said, "Alright. I'll do it."

Spiff walked out of the gear hall, wearing a harness with flash bangs and explosives, his napalm neutralizer, and his death ray blaster. He was, of course, wearing his trademark visor, which had been upgraded since his last mission.

He walked out through the training arena, unphased by the blaster fire erupting near his ears. He walked the maintenance hall, and finally got to the take-off portion of the airship. He hopped into his trademark red spacecraft, closed the hood. He was ready to go.

Suddenly, the earpiece in Spiff's ear was buzzing. He pressed a button to start transmitting the call. It was the commander. "Spiff," he said, "I'll feed you status reports on the ships whereabouts so you can time your escape just right. Spiff nodded in agreement, "Understood, sir," Spiff answered, "Spiff out." He closed the call.

The boosters of the red spacecraft were running and ready to burst out into space. He turned on the thrusters and held onto the controls. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride," Spiff said to himself. The countdown had begun. 10...9…8…7...6…5…4…3…2…1…LIFT OFF!

Spiff's ship hurtled into space. He locked location on the planet the troop was lost. He set out to retrieve the squad once with us. The problem is that Spiff might find more than he expected.


	3. Chapter 3: The Twist

Out in the vast reaches of space, Spiff was napping through his travel to the planet Zortox, the planet the troop was last seen at. Spiff dreamt of what to expect there. Armies, fortresses, blasters firing, alarms going off. There was no doubting that this was a near suicidal mission. And Spiff was ready for it.

Several hours later, sometime after he woke up, he arrived at Zortox. He looked for any vessels that could be cruising through the area. There were no readings on any ships in the area, which, of course, were none. Spiff thought of how he would land. Like most of his landings, he thought it'd be no different than his others. He thought the mission was pretty straightforward.

And then it happened.

Whilst surveying the surface, Spiff hadn't known of a well-cloaked ship lurking right next to him. The ship hovered over our hero's, ready to abduct him. Spiff noticed the ship when his spacecraft flew up. He was laid out on the pedals, trying get away from the ship's tractor beam, but it was no use. The ship pulled our hero through the tractor beam hatch, making him think over the new course his mission had taken him. He planned to find the men, escape the hideout, and call it a day. Now, he had think of a way to escape the ship, and continue on with his assignment.

Spiff's mind was racing as he was pulled up into the ship. He knew how the troop was lost now. They were abducted, but for what reason? Who would want some lonely group of soldiers who meant no harm (unless attacked)? Spiff was about to find out.

When Spiff awoke, he smelt slugs and nothing more. At first, he thought he was dreaming, but then a flame appeared and shed light on the area. Spiff looked around. He was in a cell. The walls dripped with mucus and sluggish-like droplets. A window was there, but all it showed was space and nothing else.

Spiff turned around to see a cell door and a grimy lantern being gripped by a rather unpleasant looking alien. The creature had razors for teeth and bug-like eyes, and had huge antennas coming out of his forehead. He had demon wings, one ripped, the other drooping. Spiff wasn't really scared or shocked at all, considering his numerous encounters disgusting critters like this one. But this one was different. He wore a necklace with a green gem hanging by a thread, which glowed with such light, it almost blinded Spiff for a few seconds.

The creature looked Spiff in the eye. It didn't talk or move for a few seconds, but after a while, the alien had something to say. "Our master wants to speak with you," the winged slug said, opening the door for two other aliens who looked like the first one, except one was wearing a blue necklace, and the other wore a yellow. _What is it with these necklaces? _Spiff thought to himself. He hadn't noticed for a moment or two that he was tied to a pole with both aliens holding onto either end. Spiff was hanging by a rope, thinking that this would've been easy to get out of. He had to think of something fast.

Spiff was taken off the pole and had rope tied on his wrists. He was standing at the door leading to the master of this species. He didn't know what to think, at least not at the moment. He needed to know the layout of this place, and the only way to do that was to get inside. Well, he got step one done, but now he needed to know where his ship was, so he could find it quickly. He had already gone through some of this facility, passed by a few rooms, and recalled a couple of rooms with ships in them. He then remembered that his ship was where he saw it last: the opening that had pulled him into the ship. While falling unconscious, he had spotted his ship just sitting with no casualties or dents. As the door to the master opened, he had thought a plan to get out of here, but first, just to safe, he thought it'd be good to gather some information about this species, this ship, and their objective.

The door had opened, and as Spiff walked forward with one alien on either side nudging him to go faster, he saw the master. He had horns, not antenna, on his head, and he perfect demon wings, both sitting up at the sight of Spiff. He had red and black gem on his necklace, and a darkish green tone to his huge ant-like body, which was maybe 7 feet tall. He held a staff that had an exact replica of his necklace gem, only larger, on the tip. His throne was very dragon-like, designed like the shape of any dragon in your head. It had a red and black color scheme to it.

His eyes were fixed on Spiff. When Spiff was about five feet from the steps leading to the throne, the aliens thrust their spears in front of him, making him stop. The master stood up and looked at Spiff with glee in his eye. "Ah, Spiff," the master said, "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I'm the master, but you may call me Razul." He walked down the steps to our hero. "I always knew you were real. All our friends on Sidius 7 said something killed their men, and I knew it was you. They didn't believe me. Now, look. You annihilated them, anyway. And I'm still standing.

"You always made me think of what you would bring to our empire. Freedom, peace, maybe even an alliance." He explained, circling around Spiff. "I know you won't agree, but working together will make both of our armies stronger than they are apart." He walked his back to the throne "So, what do you say?"

Spiff looked around the room, and saw a sign. It was a triangle, with two circles for eyes, and two upside-down L's for the antenna. It resembled these creatures. It said, under the sign, Rancor, which Spiff believed to be their name. He looked back at Razul, with an understanding of who these people were. Spiff looked into Razul's creepy, bug-like eyes, and said, "No."

Razul's face drooped. He was expecting it to happen, anyway. "Fine," he said, "I guess my men will have to destroy your kind, then."

Spiff looked at the Rancors circling around him. He knew it was time.


End file.
